Séduction
by Yami Flo
Summary: Il le hait. Il l'aime. Il aimerait le rejeter. Mais une fois pris dans la toile comme il l'est, il n'y a plus moyen de lui échapper...yaoi, Lemon, NaazaxRajura


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Genral, Angst ; relations love/hate, possible OOC des personnages ; Lemon (mon premier !)

Couple : MashoxMasho, plus ou moins à sens unique

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Séduction**

_Oseras-tu ?_

Il voudrait dire non. Il voudrait vraiment dire non. Mais un seul regard sur le corps alangui sur le sol, les épaules savamment dénudées, et le sourire à la fois provoquant et narquois de son compagnon lui fait comprendre qu'il a déjà perdu la lutte avant même qu'elle ne s'engage.

-Eh bien, ne viendras-tu pas me prendre ?

Cette voix…Cette maudite voix…Caressante, presque implorante…Amusée, incroyablement séductrice, roulant les mots avec dextérité, aiguisant son intérêt, son désir…Une partie de son esprit lui dicte qu'elle est dangereuse, mais l'autre n'en est que plus excitée par la situation.

_Oseras-tu ?_

L'autre est d'une beauté sublime pour un homme. Une créature pâle et mystérieuse, aux yeux perçants, à l'apparence fragile et vulnérable, à l'esprit innocent. Mais ce côté faible n'est qu'une illusion. Il ne sait que trop bien la force que recèle ces mains blanches, il ne connaît que trop bien le dessin des muscles taillés par de longues et rigoureuses journées d'entraînement, par d'incessantes batailles souvent arrachées avec facilité. Il sait que derrière ces yeux de glace se cache une froide et redoutable intelligence.

Une intelligence qu'il met à profit dans ce petit jeu de séduction presque pervers.

Il a l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Il n'en mène pas large.

Et l'autre rit en le voyant si gêné, mais incapable de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

_Oseras-tu ?_

Oh, il le hait ! Il hait ses airs supérieur, sa beauté provocante, ses gestes aguicheurs. Il sait comment l'émoustiller, comment le forcer à réagir à son jeu de charme. Et l'autre le sait.

Et il ne le laissera pas s'échapper de sa toile.

Toujours souriant, mais cette fois de manière plus prédatrice, il se met à écarter les cuisses, tout en léchant ses doigts de manière suggestives. Le spectacle est…il ne peut vraiment définir. Mais les papillons dans son ventre ont commencé à migrer plus bas, et l'autre s'en ait aperçu.

C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait, après tout. Se redressant sur un coude, laissant le kimono à l'aspect soyeux complètement glissé de son épaule, il l'interpelle.

-Hum, tu penses rester comme cela longtemps ?

Sa main se tend négligemment vers l'érection qui commence à être nettement visible sous ses vêtements.

Et il rougit, sachant que son corps l'a définitivement trahi cette fois, et qu'il n'y a plus de marche arrière possible, si jamais il y en avait eu une.

_Oseras-tu ?_

Il s'agenouille auprès du jeune homme souriant, le souffle étrangement court, et sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, ses mains écartent déjà le tissu coloré pour dénuder une poitrine à la pâleur de neige, sur laquelle ressortent étrangement deux tétons rosés.

L'envie d'en prendre un dans sa bouche est trop forte pour résister, et après quelques secondes de lutte intérieure, il se penche. Une main se glisse dans ses cheveux pendant que ses dents et sa langue jouent sur le torse de son (presque) amant, lui arrachant des petits cris et des gémissements de contentement.

Il s'arrête cependant quand il sent les jambes de l'autre se nouer autour de sa taille. Il lui sourit, toujours ce sourire provoquant.

_Oseras-tu ?_

Il se lèche nerveusement les lèvres, incapable de bouger. Visiblement, l'attente ne convient pas à l'autre, qui commence à défaire la ceinture de son kimono. Il tente faiblement de s'y opposer. Ses mains viennent se poser sur celle du séducteur.

-A…attends, je…

Des lèvres brusquement soudées aux siennes étouffent ses protestations, et il finit par se taire lorsqu'une langue chaude commence à jouer avec la sienne. Juste une minute. Assez pour titiller son désir et lui donner l'envie de continuer, de recommencer, pas assez pour le satisfaire du contact.

L'autre le regarde avec une lueur de mécontentement dans le regard, et quand sa voix claque dans le silence, il n'est pas surpris d'y entendre poindre la colère.

-Déshabilles-toi, ou laisses moi te déshabiller, mais ne me demande pas d'attendre.

Si dure et si froide…Tranchante comme une lame.

Il ne bouge plus et ne proteste plus quand sa ceinture lui est ôtée, quand ces mains aux longs doits fins viennent jouer avec la toison de son pubis, puis plus bas, le touchant partout, attisant son désir.

Ses joues brûlent de honte. Comment un guerrier comme lui a-t-il pu être réduit à…ça ? Cette chose sans fierté personnelle, ce simple jouet sexuel incapable de se débattre, de s'échapper ?

Une main le saisit sous le menton. Des yeux de glace se plongent dans les siens.

Il a l'impression d'être un insecte pris dans une toile, et de se retrouver face à face avec l'araignée qui s'apprête à le dévorer ?

-Prends-moi.

_Oseras-tu ?_

Un ordre implacable, pas une demande implorante ou amoureuse, comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit brusquement.

Il est un guerrier, un général d'Arago, l'Empereur du Youjakai ! Pas un esclave docile qui fait ce qu'on lui dit !

Il le hait ! Lui et son sourire suffisant !

Il n'est pas un jouet avec lequel on peut s'amuser. Il est un être humain, il a des sentiments. Mais l'autre s'en soucie-t-il ? Non. Pas le moins du monde. Seul compte son plaisir personnel, rien d'autre.

Cela a toujours été ainsi. Chacune de leurs 'rencontres' est semblable à la précédente. Un jeu où il est toujours le perdant, celui qui s'incline, celui qui obéit.

Ce n'est pas de cela dont il rêvait. Ce n'est pas cela dont il rêvait lorsqu'il imaginait l'amour. Ce n'est pas à cela qu'il pensait lorsqu'ils ont couché ensemble pour la première fois.

Il voulait un amant fidèle, fort, compatissant à sa douleur, à ses peines, prêt à l'entourer de ses bras pour le réchauffer, l'encourager, le protéger. Il voulait des nuits de frictions toujours plus intenses, des baisers tendres, des mots d'amour murmurés au creux d'une oreille au beau milieu de leurs ébats.

A quel point pouvait-il être naïf…

_J'étais vierge avant lui et je le lui ais avoué et il a ri…_

Ils sont nus, l'un comme l'autre. Ils se dévisagent l'espace d'un moment. Il tremble légèrement. De peur ? D'excitation ? De rage ? Des trois ? L'autre écarte plus largement les cuisses, ne laissant rien à l'imagination. Ses bras sont en croix, son visage est à demi masqué par ses longs cheveux à l'aspect soyeux.

_Oseras-tu ?_

Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge alors qu'il contemple le corps qui lui est offert. Pas de cicatrice, pas de marque. Pâle et parfait dans ses proportions. Objet de fantasmes et de désirs secrets. Objet de haine viscérale qui ne demande qu'à s'extérioriser d'une façon ou d'une autre, même par le péché de la chair.

Rien ne pourrait atténuer cette perfection, pas même la perte d'un œil (_et pourquoi songe-t-il à cela, cela n'a aucun sens_) ou des cicatrices de bataille.

_Qui a pu donné une telle beauté à une créature aussi maléfique ?_

Son seul œil visible l'invite à le rejoindre, et il obéit, la mort dans l'âme.

Il lui écarte les cuisses, et ce sourire, ce sale sourire qu'il supporte, qu'il subit à chaque instant, à l'air d'être encore plus grand qu'avant, si une telle chose est possible.

_Oseras-tu ?_

Son sang bout. Il le hait !

Il veut lui faire mal, l'entendre hurler.

Ses hanches partent brusquement en avant. Il l'empale d'un coup, sans se soucier de la douleur, du sang qui coule ou du cri de douleur perçant qui résonne dans ses tympans. Cette fois, c'est lui qui sourit. Un sourire triomphant.

_Tu vois, j'ai osé !_

Sourire de courte durée, parce que des dents se plantent dans sa chair pour étouffer le hurlement qui, l'espace d'une seconde, l'a fait se sentir mieux. Des ongles lui lacèrent le dos, faisant couler le sang, et il arque son corps, criant à son tour.

Morsures et griffures. Rien d'exceptionnel. Juste des marques qui disparaîtront vite, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

L'autre ne fait plus semblant de sourire (_faisait-il seulement semblant, ou était-il sincère ?)_ mais le regarde de manière vicieuse, avec colère, tout en bougeant, en s'accommodant de la situation.

Plus aucune parole n'est échangée maintenant. Ils bougent, simplement, et les seuls bruits sont ceux de leur plaisir, aussi étrange soit-il.

Va et viens sans fin. Cris rauques. Grognement presque animal. Gémissements de plaisir intense. Friction causant le plaisir. L'impression que le monde n'existe plus autour d'eux, qu'il n'y a qu'eux, qu'il n'y a que ce qu'ils font.

_J'ai osé, et c'est si bon !_

Il n'est plus aux commandes de son corps, plus vraiment. Ses gestes lui semblent presque mécaniques. Mais il les poursuit, les accentue. Accélère le rythme de ses coups de reins. Le ralentit parfois, pour ne pas que cela se termine si tôt.

Et l'autre, qui souhaite probablement la même chose, car il grogne à peine lorsqu'il le fait, se remet à l'encourager entre deux cris.

Combien de temps ces instants délicieux durent-ils ? Il ne peut le préciser.

Mais tout s'arrête finalement avec un dernier cri, et il se sent s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol, à demi affalé sur son amant, qui recommence à jouer avec ses cheveux.

Ils restent là un moment, tâchant de reprendre leur souffle, de se reconnecter à la réalité. Surtout lui, car l'autre récupère bien plus vite, comme à chaque fois. Déjà il s'est redressé en position assise, le repoussant sur le côté, utilisant un drap pour essuyer les traces de leur 'session'.

Il lutte intérieurement pour garder le silence, mais sa voix le trahit malgré tout.

-Rajura… Réussit-il à croasser faiblement.

Le Gen Masho marque une pause dans ses activités, ses mains s'immobilisant au moment de renouer sa ceinture. Il le regarde de haut, dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne dira rien lui-même. Il attend qu'il parle, comme toujours.

_Va-t-en ! Vatenvatenvatenvatenvatenvatenvatenvatenvatenvatenvatenvaten…_

-Reste…

Il l'a dit. Si doucement, si faiblement, qu'on peut à peine l'entendre. Mais son ton est chargé d'espoir. Un espoir qui se meurt un peu plus à chaque fois. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse. Pourquoi n'abandonne-t-il pas ? Jamais Rajura ne s'abaissera à passer le reste de la nuit avec lui, jamais il ne restera à ses côtés juste pour un peu de chaleur ou une ébauche de tendresse.

Cette fois pas plus qu'une autre. Un reniflement de dédain est sa seule récompense pour sa demande.

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

_Parce que nous nous sommes aimés, parce que je t'ai fait l'amour comme tu me l'as demandé, parce que je t'aime comme un fou et que je veux te prendre tendrement, pas comme ça, parce que pour moi ce n'est pas un jeu et Kami-sama, je te veux !_

Il le pense, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne peut que le regarder d'un air implorant. Rajura retrousse les lèvres. Son sourire aguicheur qui l'a tant tenté est désormais froid et méprisant.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il tourne les talons et s'en alla, laissant le Doku Masho seul.

Naaza ferma les paupières. Ses yeux le brûlaient, et une douce moiteur roulait sur ses joues.

Il haïssait Rajura, du plus profond de son âme. Vraiment. Il tentait de s'en persuader, en tout cas. Il voulait être capable de le rejeter, de lui dire non. Il voulait le tuer de ses propres mains, par moment. Il voulait le voir souffrir comme lui soufrait de son traitement, de son dédain, de son indifférence.

Non.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait cela. Il voulait autre chose. Il voulait…Il voulait…

Il voulait être libre. Ne plus subir son influence. Ne plus, contre toute logique, être celui qui le rejoindrait dans ses quartiers, peu importe la façon dont il était traité.

Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un désir inatteignable.

Car une fois pris dans la toile et le jeu de séduction du Gen Masho, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de lui échapper.

**Fin**


End file.
